Ride Like The Wind (Jin OS)
by Shadowfang159
Summary: What would you do if you befriended someone who was dying? Well, Jin gets to do just that. He meets a girl who is dying and only had about a year to live and he wants to make it worth it. Hehe. This turned out to be a bit longer than I thought. But it is still an OS. It is too short to be a story.


**Jin walked around the forest that had made its home around the demon tournament. His arms were behind his head as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the peace after all the hectic fighting. He was soon interrupted when something flew above him. The creature flew with such speed it made his hair move along with the branches and leaves of the trees. Jin lifted himself into the air only to see the creature disappearing in the distance. He took off after it.**

 **He actually had some trouble catching up to the demon. It had been about half an hour. Every time he would get close the demon put on a enormous burst of speed. But it wasn't long that he was now starting to notice something wrong. He could hear the demon's rough breathing. It was tired yet wouldn't stop. Jin shook his head knowing what to do. He put on a burst of speed and caught the demon around the waist. They both plummeted to the ground and landed a bit too roughly. Half way through the landing the demon released itself from Jin's grasp. Jin pushed himself to his knees and was greeted by a unhappy girl.**

 **"What are you…" She was cut off by a coughing fit. Her body racked with painful coughs. A man came running out the trees completely out of breath. Much more than the demon girl.**

 **"Suto you know better than to fly off like that." The man sighed.**

 **"Thank you, sir, for stopping her. I might not have been able to catch her if it weren't for you" He bowed. Jin smiled and scratched the back neck.**

 **"Oh it was nothin." Jin looked at the girl again. She lay on the ground breathing heavy but her breaths were plagued by coughs. She looked at the the ground and Jin took the time to observe her. She was short maybe an inch shorter than himself. Her hair was blonde and was pulled back into a thick ponytail. She wore simple human clothes but was far from human. A single pair of black eagle wings sprouted from her back which were now folded neatly against herself. A large tail also rested against her legs which consisted of white tips and black roots. (Basically like the picture) Her eyes were that of piercing gold which could practically cut through anything.**

 **She stood to her feet and turned her back to Jin. She took a step, faltering. The doctor went up to her to help support her. The eagle demon shoved off the helping hand and continued in the opposite direction. The doctor sighed and looked back at the wind master.**

 **"If you'd like to know what is wrong with her you can come with me back to the hospital and I'll explain. Maybe you can help look after her." Jin nodded. He wanted to know that girl, Suto was it, better. He stood and followed the doctor.**

 **"Suto was born with this disease I guess you could call it." The doctor stared at the ground.**

 **"When she was young no one noticed. But as she got older she became more active. It was when she was around 10 years of age is when it became noticeable. She would have coughing fits whenever she would work her body too much. At first we thought it was just a common cough. But it only grew worse. We soon found out that liquid was going into her lungs. Not very fast but slowly it speeds up the more oxygen she uses. Most of us doctors have given her about a year to live. Maybe less if she keeps on getting away." Jin was shocked. The demon girl was so young and she only had about a year to live.**

 **"How old is she?" Jin wasn't even sure he wanted to know.**

 **"14" Jin looked at the ground. A demon would live on average to maybe 100 years at the least but she wasn't even a full adult yet.**

 **The pair returned to the hospital. The doctor led Jin up to the second floor and into one of the rooms. On the windowsill sat the eagle demon Suto. She stared out into the world as if she wanted to be apart of it. Her head snapped up the second out feet hit the tiled floor. She glared at us and put her head back down.**

 **"Suto this is Jin the wind master." The blonde didn't remove her gaze from the window.**

 **"He had agreed to help look after you," Suto growled.**

 **"I don't need looking after. I already have half of the doctors here looking after I don't need someone else to waste their time on me. I don't want them to. I don't see why they would want to anyways." She looked at Jin as if asking the question straight to him. Jin smirked.**

 **"Well, missy. That's for me to know and you to find out. Maybe if ya let me hang around you can find out" She turned back to the window.**

 **"Fine. Not like I care." Jin smiled.**

 **"Well see ya tomorrow then." Suto didn't answer but Jin wasn't really expecting one. The redhead walked out of the hospital and back toward the hotel he was staying at. Looking back once more he looked up at the window that Suto was sitting in and saw her looking at him. Jin smiled and waved. The girl's face was calmer and not full of hatred. She smiled and waved back. Jin turned around and walked off unable to keep himself from smiling.**

 **The next morning the wind master made his way to the hospital and to the same place the eagle's room was. The room was empty and Jin was confused.**

 **"Oh Mister Jin, Suto said she would wait for you in the garden behind the hospital." Jin nodded and jumped out the window to make his trip quicker. Jin landed in the garden looking around for the young blonde. A weight collided with his shoulders sending him face first on the ground.**

 **"It's about time. You took your time." Jin looked up at his attacker and saw Suto's bright gold eyes staring at him with mischief glowing in them. Her large black wings sprouted out behind her.**

 **"I thought ya didn't want to see me." She stepped off the redhead.**

 **"Well at first yes. But then you truly seemed interested unlike most of the doctor's." Jin stood up and dusted himself off.**

 **"What do ya mean?" She looked down.**

 **"Well, most of the doctors think I am a waste of time because I'm dying and there is no hope to save me. Besides, I can't blame them." She crossed her arms over her chest and walked off toward the forest. Jin followed anxiously.**

 **"Wait where ya going?' She looked back at the boy.**

 **"Well to the forest of coarse. You don't expect me to stay here. I think I'll never get enough of that place." Jin laughed. At she had a sense of humor.**

 **About half an hour later the wind picked up and the trees stirred. Suto paused and looked to the sky. Birds flew through air wild and free. It was that moment that Jin realized the problem the doctors had with keeping her contained. She was a bird that was meant to fly. Keeping her in that hospital was like caging that bird so it can't fly. A bird that isn't allowed to fly can't live. This girl may be dying but she was living. With each flight she forgot about her life and just zeroed in on the adrenaline coursing through her veins and the air brushing through her hair.**

 **Jin sighed. Suto tore her gaze from the sky and looked at him. She looked at him curiously. Jin lifted himself into the air so he was hovering above Suto.**

 **"Well, ya coming." Her brows furrowed.**

 **"I thought you were supposed to watch me. For sure the doctor's told you I am not allowed to work my body to hard." Jin scoffed.**

 **"Yay, I know. But I know that you'll end up flying sooner or later." Jin smiled. Suto beamed. She sprouted her wings and with one strong gust she was airborne. She flew higher, her eyes closed. She opened them and looked at the view she was graced with.**

 **Weeks past and Jin came every day to visit his friend. They would take endless walks and talk about everything. It almost seemed like Suto dying body was forgotten. But one day when Jin came the hospital it was trashed. Doctors and nurses lay everywhere unconscious. Equipment lay shattered on the floor and paper torn and also scattered.**

 **"What happened?" Jin ran up to the nearest conscious doctor.**

 **"Suto. I think something set her off." Jin listened in horror.**

 **"I don't know what happened. All I remember is Suto storming down here and destroying everything." Jin stood up and ran out the front door. He quickly located her spirit energy and looked toward the top of the building. The sun sat behind her disorienting her features. The windmaster felt himself freeze. The eagle's eyes now rested on him. Though he couldn't see it he could feel the intense emotion that coursed through the girl's veins. So much anger and sadness mixed into one. Jin felt like he was floating in her emotions. The emotions faded as Suto disconnected her eyes from his. She stepped off the edge of the building and plummeted to the ground at an alarming rate.**

 **"No Suto!" He lifted himself off the ground only to get smacked back to the ground by one of Suto's powerful eagle wings. She took off. Jin struggled to get up. She had a lot more strength packed into her wings then someone would think. The redhead took off after the eagle. A bit of a deja vu. Jin rushed after Suto desperate to catch her before she hurt herself.**

 **The chase didn't last long. Suto started slowing down very quickly. Jin could hear her heavy breathing. She sooned crashed into the ground sending grass and dirt everywhere. Jin landed and looked through the dust. There Suto sat on her hands and knees coughing. One hand covered her mouth and her body shook. The windmaster strode up to her and put her hand on her back. As if it were too much weight to handle Suto collapsed to the ground. She coughed a few more times and looked up at the redhead.**

 **"They finally fessed up." Her voice was rough.**

 **"The doctors finally told me I am an officially a waste of time. They actually tried to kill me just to save time but my anger got the best of me." Her face was wet from tears. Jin sat down next to her and placed her head on his lap.**

 **"I wish they would have just ended my life." Jin was shocked. She couldn't be serious. Her head fell to the side as she slipped into unconsciousness. One hand fell from where it was resting on her stomach. A bright color caught the windmaster's eyes. Bright red blood was already drying on the girl's hand. Jin was horrified. It hasn't been this bad, ever. He sighed reminding himself that there was no way to save the child. He shifted her in his arms and carried her bridal style back to the hospital.**

 **When he arrived he went straight to her room, ignoring the glares that some doctors gave him and only glared back. Jin put the girl on her bed and left. He planned on visiting her more now because of what the doctors had tried to do. Even Suto's comment afterward made the redhead worried.**

 **Another month went by and the incident was forgotten between the two. They were almost inseparable and only became closer. Some would say that they could be a couple. They would spend hours together at unknown places. They would lay on grass-covered prairies at night pointing out shapes they saw in the stars. They cuddled together on the shores of beautiful lakes that were as clear as day.**

 **"Jin come on I want to show you something." Suto stood on a hill waving to get the redhead's attention.**

 **"It's my favorite place to go." She pushed through the thick bushes. Her small size helped greatly and Jin actually had a bit of trouble getting through. When he pushed through the small girl he had learned to love stood in front of him with a wide smile on her face.**

 **"Took you long enough." She teased. Jin scowled and caught her in a headlock. She struggled and soon started to cough. Jin let go immediately.**

 **"Sorry Suto." She collapsed to the ground and soon burst into a fit of laughter.**

 **"Got ya. You're so easy to trick Jin." She got up and took off leaving a surprised Jin behind. The windmaster soon followed the eagle demon. They soon arrived at a beautiful lake. They may have seen others that were just as beautiful but there was something about this one. It seemed the surface was made of crystals if you got the sun's angle right. The water was clear as rain and you could see straight to the bottom with no trouble at all. The sky was just starting to turn orange, yellow and red. The sunlight caught the water making a fire burst upon it. Suto bent down and touched the water causing ripples to course through the water. The colors mixed and rippled along with the water making the fire come alive.**

 **Soon the orange, yellows and reds turned into blues, purples, and dark pinks. The moon came out and cast its silver glow onto the water. The whole forest became bright from the pair sat on the soft grass that lived on the calm shores.**

 **"You know Jin, I love you right?" Suto cuddled into Jin's chest. Jin wrapped his arm around the small girl's shoulders.**

 **"I know Suto. Ya, tell me all the time." Jin smirked.**

 **"I know but I just don't want you to forget me.' Odd. Why did that sound like a goodbye of a sort? She pulled something from her clothes. A silver necklace hung from her fingers. The pendant was a pair of wings that came together forming a small heart at the tips.**

 **"I want you to keep this for me. I made it a while ago." Jin lifted his hand and gingerly took it and admired it.**

 **"I know I can't escape my fate so I want to make sure you don't ever forget about me." Jin unwrapped his other arm and put the necklace on. It rested perfectly on his chest.**

 **"I love it." He kissed the girl's head.**

 **"And I promise to never forget you." Jin hated the fact that she was right. There was no way to heal the poor demon of her disease or as he would call it her curse. They spent the night there. Just talking and telling stories. Just before dawn they started heading back. When they reached the hospital Suto brought Jin into her arms. Why was she acting so strange? Jin was confused. Yay they loved each other but this was just weird. Something wasn't right. Jin grabbed Suto's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. They held sudden confusion but nothing else.**

 **"Suto. Is something wrong?" She smiled sincerely and shook her head.**

 **"Why do you think that?" Either she was telling the truth or she was a very good liar. Jin sighed. He turned around and waved back at the eagle demon that had captured his heart.**

 **"See ya tomorrow." Suto didn't respond and only waved in return. Something was off about her eyes. They held peace and sadness.**

 **Later Suto snuck out of the hospital and walked through the gardens and into the forest. She opened her wings and lifted into the air. She sped around the forest. But for some reason her breath didn't get short. She changed direction and went high into the air. She rose past the clouds to the point where nothing could fly. Her body became weightless for a matter of seconds. A smile appeared on the girl's face. A pure smile. Gravity soon took its toll again and the eagle plummeted to the ground. The smile never left her face. She watched as the ground came closer and closer. She opened her wings last minute and soared through the forest. She past trees and branches with incredible speed and dodged them with ease. Her speed started to slow as she neared her destination. She landed on the shores of the lake that her and Jin were at the previous night.**

 **"Thank you, Jin. You have made my life complete." She reached down and touched the water. Instantly Jin's face appeared in the water. Suto stood up and stepped back. She lay down on the soft grass. It was getting hard to breathe. Suto looked up at the cloudless sky. The breaths of the eagle only grew shorter.**

 **"I will become one with the sky and the birds that fly through it." She reached her hand into the air as if reaching for a hand that wanted to help her up. Her eyes slipped closed as she took one last labored breath. Her arm fell limp at her side and her head tilted slightly.**

 **Back at the hospital, Jin walked in looking for Suto only to find out she was gone. Jin, who was now greatly worried, flew to the lake knowing she would be there. He landed on the shore and noticed her body almost immediately. He smiled slightly thinking she was asleep. He walked over to her and knelt next to her body.**

 **"Suto wake up." Jin shook the girl's shoulders. Jin's smile fell and he put two fingers to her neck. His breath caught in his throat when a pulse wasn't felt. Jin sighed and picked up her lifeless body bridal style and started his way back.**

 **When he arrived he brought her body to her hospital room. Doctor's looked at Suto's dead body with satisfied glares. Like they were glad she was finally dead.**

 **"It's about time that girl died. I can't believe she took so long to die." One doctor whispered to another. They thought that Jin didn't hear them but with his demon hearing he heard quite clearly. He turned around and glared at the doctors.**

 **But from the doctor's perspective, they saw a dark aura surround the wind master. A pair of ghostly black wings spread from his back. His eyes reflected the same as the piercing ones of Suto. They shrunk back in fear.**

 **Jin turned around and placed Suto on her bed. He turned around to leave but one doctor stopped him. It was the same one that was with Suto the day they met. He was one doctor that actually cared for the demon.**

 **"There is something that we never told you Master Jin." Jin looked at the doctor, waiting for him to explain.**

 **"We said that Suto was supposed to die in a year or so. Well that wasn't true. She was supposed to die years ago but she hasn't. She has found ways to live and it is incredible. It is like she didn't want to die so she willed herself not to." Jin was dumbstruck. Suto should have been dead? But how? Jin was very sure that she was alive. Then it dawned on him. Her life was never complete and her body wouldn't allow itself to die until it was.**

 **"I understand." JIn walked out with a better understanding. He stepped out onto the grass and felt the weight of grief flood over him. Tears came to his eyes and flowed down his cheeks. He lifted into the air and disappeared into the forest. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. He stopped by the same lake he had found Suto's body. He looked to the sky and saw a large bald eagle fly over him and landed in a tree near by. It looked at him with eyes of gold that pierced through his soul. Just like Suto's. The eagle let out a caw and took once more to the sky. It flew high and free without any restriction holding it to the ground. A sudden warmth filled Jin. It almost felt as if Suto was wrapping her arms around his neck trying to comfort him. Jin grabbed the pendant at his neck and held gently in his hand.**

 **"I will never forget you, Suto. I promise." The warmth disappeared and Jin returned to the hotel.**


End file.
